1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle radar technologies for implementing an advanced vehicle safety system for protecting humans' lives and properties are increased in the applicability thereof from a front side to a rear side of a vehicle day by day.
Radar systems for implementing such an application use superhigh frequency bands of 24 GHz and 77 GHz as sensing signals. Recently, for the purpose of beam-forming for improving angular resolution, it is essential to arrange a plurality of reception channels in a transmission/reception unit circuit configuration, and occasionally, a plurality of transmission units and a plurality of reception units are applied in order to reduce the number of reception channels.
The number of antennas and the channels of the transmission/reception unit for satisfying such requirements should unavoidably be increased. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the complexity of a transmission/reception circuit unit and a radar size should be increased.
For this reason, in order to reduce the radar size and to improve the EMI/EMC performance of a superhigh frequency circuit unit, a conventional radar apparatus is configured such that a superhigh frequency substrate and a radar are arranged on one side, and a superhigh frequency substrate and a superhigh frequency transmission/reception circuit is arranged on the other side.
However, such a conventional configuration necessarily requires a transition circuit to convert an electric signal between the antenna and the transmission/reception unit circuit into a radio signal and a waveguide for transmitting the radio signal, which causes a problem of deteriorating a yield and performance in addition to a problem of increasing the size of the radar apparatus.